


I wanna hold hands with you…But that's all I wanna do right now…

by godamnarmsrace



Series: Home Is Where The Aaron Is [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Liv Texts Aaron, M/M, Robert Texts Aaron, Text Messages, angsty, contains images, little fluffy maybe, somewhat canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godamnarmsrace/pseuds/godamnarmsrace
Summary: Aaron comes home from prison to find his phone full of text messages from Robert and Liv.Note. For the purpose of this work Liv never opened Aaron’s phone she just hid it from Robert.So @aarondingel and I made you guys a present - We hope you like it! Enjoy part 3





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited all mistakes are mine.

 

The tone of Robert’s messages kept changing so fast Aaron was dizzy with it, it was a rollercoaster of emotions and he couldn’t help but need Robert more than ever. Where the hell was his husband?

So, much for giving Robert some space, he needed to try and take a deep breath. Robert would be back when he was done with Noah. It’s just Robert’s words were twisting desire and longing up with the grief Aaron was feeling over how much they’d missed out on, over the last few weeks. It may only have been weeks but there was so much to make up for and Aaron had no idea where to start.

 

Seeing how eager his husband had been to see him, Aaron felt even worse about the way he'd shut down any affection from Robert during the visitation at the prison but he'd been so frightened of retaliation for being gay and he didn’t want to put himself in harm’s way when all he wanted was to get home safely to his family.

God, he wanted Robert’s hands on him. He always wanted Robert’s hands on him. He had no regrets not about that, not about Robert being so eager, that he couldn’t restrain himself. He could never regret that he chose a Robert who loved him so much, he couldn’t not touch Aaron. No, he could never regret that.

Not when he loved Robert so much in return. Sometimes their feelings cut so deep he felt like he was haemorrhaging from it.

They really needed to learn to communicate better.  Aaron might know Robert better than anyone but they still spent way too much time being angry at one another and not listening when they really needed to hear the words.

Robert’s growing anxiety had the power to push Aaron back down into his pit of anxiety, forcing himself to let it all go for the moment he switched back to Liv’s message hoping that they were a little more less troublesome.

Liv’s anger and disappointment cut Aaron to the bone but he deserved every word of it. He’d let her down, he let down Robert and he’d let himself down. He was so mad at himself, mad at Jason and mad at Gordon.

Aaron had promised he’d try and be a better version of himself for Robert and he’d promised he’d go talk to someone about all he’d been through. He pulled a card out of his pocket that Father Aidan had given him and before he could bottle it he put the number in his phone hit send. Hopefully, this would be another step in the right direction.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Troye Sivan Talk Me Down


End file.
